


The Juniper Ranch

by Selene_Sokal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, HuCows, Lactation, Mind Control, Monstergirls, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Sokal/pseuds/Selene_Sokal
Summary: Needing to spend a week in the city, Jaune Arc leaves overseeing his family ranch in the capable hands of his childhood friend, Pyrrha. She just has to keep an eye on the monstergirls he tends there and keep everything running smoothly, but she does get warned that Nora, his Hucow, has a tendency to get ideas that need to be kept in check. But, surely, that can't be too difficult? What's the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Fiona Thyme/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Fiona Thyme, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie/Fem!Ren, Pyrrha Nikos/Fem!Ren, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile as she drove past the old, faded sign proclaiming, “WELCOME TO THE JUNIPER RANCH!” flanked by the familiar double crescent. It hung over the road, and it never failed to make her nostalgic, reminding her of her childhood, when she would spend her summers with the Arcs.

Their parents had been friends, and so, whenever their busy work schedule left them with little time to spend with their daughter, she found herself shipped off to the Juniper Ranch. Really, she’d been practically raised by the Arcs. A harsh fact of her life, but she’d never been bitter about it, since the Arc family had made her childhood such a nurturing and wonderful experience. Odd as it was, she really didn’t really mind: she’d had a happy childhood, and her happiest moments were spent on this very ranch. And no one had done more to make that so than Jaune Arc.

She blushed, a little, thinking about him. They were very close, but their bond was more like siblings than friends. Jaune had certainly said it enough, that he thought of her like she was just another sister, but… that wasn’t how _she_ thought of it. It had taken her a while to realize her true feelings—too long, really, and by the time she had, the moment had been lost. All those late nights spent hanging out under the stars, sharing their dreams, she could have spent them admitting that what she really wanted was already right beside her.

But she had to banish those thoughts. She was coming back to the ranch specifically because she wouldn’t be spending time with Jaune. He needed to spend a week out in the city handling some business issues, and he’d asked Pyrrha to watch over things for him. Since she’d grown up on the farm, she more or less knew all the ins and outs of what to do, plus, he had a ranchhand she could count on, so it should be an easy week. Practically a writing retreat, getting her out of the city and a chance to get some pages written before her editor started getting antsy.

Though, she had to admit, there was one thing that was very different from the ranch of her childhood. Back then, the Juniper Ranch had been a more traditional ranch, raising cattle, sheep, goats, chickens, anything the Arcs had while they had it. She’d helped raise all sorts of livestock every summer, mucking stalls, filling feeding troughs, milking cows, shearing sheep, and even a little bit of slaughtering that had left her still a little traumatized. It was a big operation, and that took the labor of all eight siblings.

But now that Jaune had taken over the ranch, and with his sisters moved out, he’d changed things a little. Monstergirl ranching, difficult, but very profitable, and suited to his compassionate, understanding nature, was now how the Juniper Ranch operated. Humanely acquiring magical byproducts from willful, and often dangerous, monstergirls needed someone who could give a lot of individual attention, and it was a niche Jaune excelled at.

Pyrrha didn’t know much about monstergirls. Not much more than the wild stories she knew to be stereotypes (with more than a few fantasies in there) of how they’d seduce and prey on men. But she knew that, outside those stereotypes, that there was a reason monstergirls didn’t integrate into human society in a way a person might. No, they were _monster_ girls, and, at most, they could be domesticated on a ranch like this, but they were always fundamentally of the wild.

She was given an immediate reminder of that as soon as she’d parked and gotten out of her car. A red blur slammed into her, knocking the wind out of her as she was shoved against her car as Jaune’s puppygirl, Ruby, was upon her, eager for affection.

“Hi!” she yipped, tail wagging so fast, it was merely a crimson blur, “I don’t know if you remember me, but I’m Ruby, and I live here, and you’re going to live here, too, and we’re gonna be friends—you want to be friends, right? Please, please, please-”

“Ruby! Heel!” Jaune shouted from across the yard. And, reluctantly, Ruby pulled away from Pyrrha as she saw her closest childhood friend cross the yard.

He’d done well for himself, and ranch life had been good to him. He had always been tall, but now, he was broad shouldered, and his developed musculature gave his once-gangly appearance some roughness. He was honestly quite handsome now, and she had to wonder how he was still single—but she also knew he was a shy type who was happy to stay out on the farm instead of socializing.

She gave him a hug, reminding herself that Jaune didn’t think of her the same way she did. And he was about to leave on a trip, so she reminded herself not to say any of the things she so _wanted_ to say, and instead just replied, “Hey Jaune. It’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you too. And thanks for taking the time to help me out, here.”

“Are you kidding?” she smiled, wide and genuine, “I love the chance to come back to the old farm.” _And to see you,_ her treacherous mind added. “I, um, I’m sure I’ll have a great time with the monstergirls.” She glanced over to Ruby, whose tail started wagging excitedly.

“Ah, you say that,” he laughed, “but you haven’t had to keep them in line yet. Speaking of,” he leaned in conspiratorially while gesturing to Ruby, “You’re allowed to spritz her with the spray bottle if she gets too affectionate.”

“Noooooo!” Ruby wailed, her puppy ears pressed flat on her head, “I’ll be good!”

They both had a laugh at that, while Jaune gave the puppygirl some reassuring ear scritches. Even Pyrrha had to admit: she sure was a cute one.

“The only one you’ve really got to worry about is Yang,” he warned her, “she’s my Sundragon, and you should just let Rin handle things with her—she’s not vicious, but she knows she’s a Sundragon and she’s not afraid to flex her might when she’s feeling like it.” Pyrrha nodded, quickly jotting down what he was saying. “And if you do have to interact with her, just bring Ruby with you,” her ears and eyes shot up at the sound of her name, “they’re, uh, sisters? Somehow?”

Pyrrha glanced down to Ruby who just beamed and nodded, but produced no explanation.

Jaune kept talking, “Oh, actually, speaking of Ruby, the one you should actually watch out for is Blake—she’s not one of mine, just a Nightcat who likes to prowl around the Ranch and pocket things. Likes to stare from a distance, which is… it’s a weird feeling, but she’s harmless. Not much of a problem, really, s’why I let her hang around, but you’re new and she might not take that well. So make sure you have Ruby with you if you head out, just so she doesn’t hex you any.”

“I’ll chase her off!” Ruby proudly proclaimed, her tail wagging furiously. “Like this: ARF ARF ARF ARF ARF-”

“Ruby! Heel!” Jaune cut in, sharply, and Ruby’s ears wilted as her eyes went back down to the ground.

“Yeah, outside Yang, the other two ain’t gonna give you any trouble, really. I’ve got a Mermaid in the lake now, Weiss, and she’s… probably not going to like you, but she doesn’t really like anyone. Harmless, though, more likely to just not acknowledge you than try anything. And Nora’s my Hucow. She’s...” he searched for a word, “a character, but doesn’t give any trouble, really. She and Rin are as close as sisters, practically, and she’s always suggesting ideas for how to run the ranch better.” He chuckled, then looked to her with an awkward expression, “Uh, though, they’re usually… really impractical, so just… don’t do anything Nora suggests, and you’ll be good with her. Any questions?”

She scanned her notes. “Not really: let Rin handle everything with Yang, Sundragon, keep Ruby with me while going outside, Blake, Nightcat, might try to hex me, Weiss, Mermaid, won’t bother me and Nora, Hucow, I shouldn’t listen to, but not a problem in any real way.”

“Yep, I think you got it!” Jaune replied, flashing her a dazzling smile that made Pyrrha feel suddenly light-headed. “Well, Rin’s taking care of some chores right now, but you’ll meet her for sure if you’ll be out on the ranch. Just let her know if you’ve got any questions or anything. And don’t worry, you’re really more housesitting for me and maybe doing some chores. But it’s a huge help, though—really, Pyrrha, I’m glad you could come out and visit the ol’ place.”

“It’s my pleasure,” she added, a part of her wanting to tell him what, exactly, her pleasure was, but she tamped it down. So, with one last hug (and, of course, once she’d gotten one, Ruby wanted a hug from Jaune as well) she walked with him to his truck, and watched as he drove away.

* * *

Nora leaned on the fence, watching as the faint glint of Jaune’s pickup vanished into the horizon. It was a shame he was leaving for a week, and, in her opinion, completely unnecessary. If he’d simply heard her out on her plan to double their output by selling half-scales and half-bottles of milk, they’d double their output productivity, and then there wouldn’t be any problems. But he had tried to explain some boring math stuff and Nora had to admit that that side of business just wasn’t for her.

Well, Nora had more than one plan to save the ranch from whatever might threaten it, and with Jaune looking the other way for a week, she’d probably get a good chance to put a few plans into action. Yeah, she had to admit, most of the plans Jaune stopped _were_ for her own good, and, admittedly, her track record was more experimental, but some of her plans were totally ace, and those were the ones she’d be using with him gone. And, with him gone, that brought some new problems she had to deal with, before the ranch was torn apart!

Take this “Pyrrha” for instance. She was a problem—not a bad person, no, at least, not from Jaune’s description of her, but she had a problem and she was a problem. She was a Jaune problem and also a Rin problem, and that was too many problems for Nora to just sit idly by on!

Rin problems were just about as high a priority as Jaune problems, as far as Nora was concerned. Probably even higher. As much as she didn’t like that Rin meant that Jaune didn’t milk her anymore, it did mean that Rin milked her now, and Nora was very happy with that outcome. Rin was, in Nora’s scientific opinion, quite literally the best person in the entire universe and also the nicest and, really, the obvious Jaune/Rin pairing that should have happened years ago was a win/win/win situation (because Nora was winning, too).

But now Pyrrha was here, and that complicated things, because what Nora knew of human culture was that “childhood friend who’s practically a sister to a boy” meant that she could already hear the wedding bells, _especially_ because Jaune told her that was “only how things go in movies” and “please don’t say things like that to Pyrrha when she’s here.” Those were exactly the sort of thing he’d say if he was the male lead in such a movie, so what else could Nora expect?

But she wasn’t long in her pondering before Rin was there for the evening, and so Nora bounded over to pull her into a big hug, crushing her face against her chest as she always did before letting her go to let her catch her breath. “Rinny!” she jubilantly exclaimed, “You didn’t leave me forever!”

At that, Rin smiled, her cute little half smile like she always did. “I’d never leave you behind, Nora. You know that.” Nora loved her Rinny more than she loved just about anyone else. Especially because of the way Rin was scratching behind her cow’s ears, making her feel _really good._

But what sort of friend would Nora be if she didn’t address _Rin’s_ problems while Rin was helping her? But this, she knew, needed finesse. “Hey Rin,” she started slowly, carefully, “do you think Jaune and that girl who’s visiting are in love?”

Rin’s fingers suddenly stopped as her eyes widened in a panic. “I- I wouldn’t know! I don’t- M-maybe?,” she stammered, “It’s none of my business who J-Jaune _—Mr.Arc!—_ likes or not!” It was entirely possible Nora had misjudged the level of finesse needed here. “And we shouldn’t be talking about this!”

“What do you mean?” she cocked her head, “We talk about your crush on Jaune all the- _mmf_ ”

Rin had clapped her hand to Nora’s mouth, “I- I don’t have a crush on Jaune!” she protested, “He’s- he’s just a friend! And my boss! A-and if he’s dating Ms. Nikos, I- it’s his decision!”

At that, Rin quickly turned to busy herself with work on the other side of the barn. Work that both didn’t need to be done right now and Rin was doing incorrectly because she was too nervous to not drop things.

Yep, Nora had been exactly right: Pyrrha here was a Rin problem. And a Jaune problem. And she seemed to have her own Jaune problem herself, considering that she was coming to the ranch for the week Jaune wasn’t here, which was, frankly, a terrible way to get a man. How was he supposed to notice all the sexy things you were doing if he wasn’t even present? And, as far as Nora understood it, that was The Main Thing you had to do.

Obviously, she was dealing with two women who were too shy to realize what they actually wanted. And, glancing at Rin, the slender girl still fidgeting with some tools by the work bench, they were both women with some structural disadvantages. Glancing down at her own impressive milkers, then glancing back to Rin, it was pretty clear that both her and Pyrrha were going to start with a ten yard penalty.

And that was really sad! Rin was the most wonderful person Nora knew, and Jaune had seemed so excited that Pyrrha would be coming by, and he wasn’t noticing their obvious attraction just because they lacked a killer pair of jugs. Heartbreaking, really.

But then… Nora realized she could take down two Harpies with one surface-to-air missile. She’d already come up with a plan to fix some of the problems she saw at the ranch, _but_ it could also fix the Rin problem, Pyrrha problem, and Jaune problem all at once! And the best part was, her plan wasn’t just ingenious, it was something that came naturally to her! All she had to be was be herself, a full blooded Hucow, and everything would come together.

* * *

Pyrrha looked through Jaune’s fridge, trying to find something to drink that fit her tastes. He had a variety of drinks available, soda, juice, lemonade a few different alcoholic beverages, but nothing was speaking to her. She closed the fridge door with a sigh, annoyed at her own indecision as much as anything.

But, really, she didn’t have much reason to be annoyed. Things had been going well so far, though she hadn’t had to do much of anything for the first day. But what few chores she would have (and she really appreciated how the decrease in livestock quantity had _drastically_ cut that list down!) weren’t much, and, well, they’d hardly feel like chores at all, considering just how _friendly_ everyone had been.

Ruby was curled up on her little bed, which she’d proudly dragged into the living room to show to Pyrrha (and to proudly note that it had been a gift from _Master_ ). From what Jaune had told her in the past, once she was out, she was _out,_ and as she softly snored, occasionally batting her little paws like she was running or digging, Pyrrha had to admit it was quite a cute scene. Over the course of the day, Ruby had gone from a strict “NO PETS” rule for anyone who wasn’t Jaune to an “Ok, some pets” standard while she watched TV, and by the end of the night, they were on a “Please, please pet me” insistence. As a puppygirl, she had such a childish nature, though, and Pyrrha smiled to remember it, she’d insisted that Pyrrha recognize that she was 132 in dog years, so, technically, she was older than Pyrrha and should be given treats on request.

There weren’t many monstergirls in the city, so Pyrrha very rarely encountered them personally. Petgirls, like Ruby, were about as much as she’d ever known, and even they were rare. But the ones on Jaune’s farm were all very nice. Ruby had _insisted_ that she meet Yang, and, well, she had been… quite an experience.

Pyrrha had never met a dragon before, much less a Sundragon, and her great wings and aura of power were as awe-inspiring as the stories had suggested. Surprisingly friendly, especially with Ruby, and she’d even deigned to allow Pyrrha to pluck a single scale from her tail, and Pyrrha was amazed at how it seemed to almost _pulse_ with magical energy as she packed it for shipment.

But even after that, Pyrrha really only could describe her as “chill.” No fireballs, no terrible wrath, just a chill, awe-inspiring magical creature who gave her little sister a noogie while calling Pyrrha “P-Money,” joking that, to have a dragon refer to you by your actual first name was a sign of their power over you. And then she’d asked if she and Jaune were… well, it was crude enough that a shocked Ruby had _insisted_ they had to leave now, apologizing profusely for her sister. But Yang had just laughed and told her she was alright, while Ruby pushed her out the door, which, really, wasn’t how Pyrrha had expected things to go with meeting a Sundragon.

Weiss, it turned out, was like that, too. A little aloof, and it was clear that she preferred to keep Ruby’s affectionate nature at a distance (Ruby’s insistence that they were BFF’s might have been more on Ruby’s end than mutual), but she was friendly, and even offered to sing for Pyrrha—something she knew to politely decline. A mermaid’s song was a powerful piece of magic and Pyrrha knew not to let herself get ensorcelled by it. 

And Nora, who she met along with Rin, was exactly as Jaune described her, though not at all as Pyrrha expected. She tried to convince Pyrrha to get in on the ground floor of an idea she had that, as Pyrrha explained to her, was what some might call a pyramid scheme. But she wasn’t put out by her polite refusal, simply turning to Rin asking if she knew pyramid schemes were illegal, and Rin gave a small laugh and reminded Nora that she’d told her that when she’d first proposed it.

Surprisingly, it was Rin who had been quiet and, while not _un_ friendly, certainly wasn’t as friendly as the monstergirls Pyrrha had met. She was polite, deferential, and didn’t seem to have any resentment towards Pyrrha, but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that Rin didn’t like her. But she was alright with that. She was only here for a week and she’d be relying on Rin’s familiarity with how things were done around here enough that she could begrudge her a bit of frostiness. But they had all seemed like a rather welcoming bunch, and Pyrrha was really happy with that.

Oh, and there was Blake, who Pyrrha had only first spotted in the darkness an hour ago, staring at her from a tree and making eye contact with those bright, golden eyes that seemed to pierce right through her. Pyrrha had decided she was quite okay with not meeting Blake.

But without finding anything that specifically spoke to her particular thirst, Pyrrha just fixed herself a glass of water and decided to call it a night. Walking up the stairs, it all felt so familiar, from how many summers spent in this house, crowded with Arcs and activity. It had felt so much _bigger_ then, but even now that the staircase no longer felt like it was endless, she couldn’t help but notice how empty it was. She had to wonder if Jaune got lonely in his big, empty home, so clearly built for a family. It was a sorrowing thought to have, but, as she got undressed, her mind kept suggesting to her that, maybe, she could suggest a solution for his problem… 

And then she realized… she was in Jaune’s bed. _Well,_ she thought to herself with a chuckle, _I guess that’s one fantasy fulfilled._ She nestled a little further into the mattress, enjoying the feeling of the sheets on her naked body. These were Jaune’s sheets, which, any other night, would be wrapped around Jaune’s body. She couldn’t help but shiver a little at the picture she had right now.

She hadn’t realized her hand had drifted so close as she idly stroked her pudenda, her fingers tracing through her bush. _Mmmm,_ she had quite an enjoyable fantasy running through her head right now. She didn’t really _need_ to go back to the city once the week was done. If her writing was productive, her editor wouldn’t complain, and, _ungh,_ Jaune would love to put her up for another week- f-for her writing! Yeah, her writing, it was for her- her writing!

_Mmmm,_ a naughty finger slipped in, her pussy was just too wet and slippery for her to keep dancing around it. She was thinking about what a week with Jaune would be like, just the two of them in the big farmhouse. She’d wait until Ruby was asleep, and, _hah,_ she’d slip into his bedroom, creep up to the big bed, the bed she was in right now, making all hot and dirty, and she would, _mmm,_ she would crawl up, under the covers… while he was sleeping, and she would- she would wake him up with a nice- a nice, _oh,_ a _blowjob,_ and he’d look under his blankets and she’d look up to him and say something sexy, like, “I’m sorry~ I just couldn’t help myself~” and he would- and they would- they would- _OH~~~~_

Pyrrha caught her breath, feeling her face grow hot as she realized what she’d just done. She hadn’t even been here a full day and she’d fingered herself in Jaune’s bed. At least, after she’d washed the sheets before she left, he’d have no way of knowing that this had happened. Except… _hoo,_ that thought, of making his bed all dirty and sticky from her lust and then cleaning it up, so he had no idea what a naughty girl he’d brought into his bed and-

She decided she didn’t need a repeat performance, and so Pyrrha got up and paced the room a little, hoping to burn off some of her energy. She took a few deep breaths, and debated whether or not she wanted to go downstairs and get another glass of water. She was naked, but… who was even nearby? Ruby, she had learned, could sleep through a tornado. The nearest neighbor was miles down the road. And, well, she was still feeling a little frisky, herself.

Feeling a naughty little thrill at being naked in her platonic best friend’s house, Pyrrha crept downstairs, fetching a glass of water and sipping it, enjoying the night air and the silvery moonlight spilling over her chest. The water was cool and refreshing, but, she had to admit, there was still some itch it wasn’t scratching. She was indecisive, always had been (explained so much on why she’d missed her chance with Jaune), but there was something she wanted she didn’t have here (again, ditto to Jaune).

Well, no matter. She put the glass back and turned to go back- _SHIT!_

Her eyes briefly passed across a window only to lock onto a pair of golden orbs seeming to float in the darkness.

Blake.

Frozen for only a second, her hands swiftly shot to cover her chest before dashing back upstairs, utterly mortified.

* * *

Rin’s arrival in the early morning was just like any other.

Nora was in her stall, Rin had her pail ready, and _boy_ were her boobs aching. But it was a good ache, the ache that promised that Rin’s delicate hands would feel _really_ good as they massaged and tugged, letting her milk come out in two pleasant streams, alleviating the pressure and letting her feel the pleasant crackle of magic in the air. 

But as Rin came up to her, rather than go over to where she was normally milked, she instead pulled Rin into a hug, whispering, “It’s okay, Rin, I know.”

“Um, okay?” she responded, confused, “What are you talking about?”

“About your feelings for Jaune. I’m going to help you.”

Rin tried to pull out of the hug, but Nora had a lot of experience with Rin trying to get out of hugs, so she was easily able to hold her fast in place.

“N-Nora, I don’t think I should- I mean, he doesn’t...” and her voice grew sad, “he doesn’t think of me like that...”

The sorrow in her voice made Nora silently resolve that she _would_ help her best friend. “It’s _okay,_ Rin,” she said, stroking her back reassuringly, “He just hasn’t realized how great you are yet.” 

“And he never will!” she sobbed desperately, “A-and now _Pyrrha’s_ here and I know she loves him and I c-can’t compete with-”

“It’s okay! Rin, it’s okay!” she released her from her grip, but still patting her on the shoulder, “There’s a way you can _definitely_ win him over.” Rin looked at her, still sniffling, but more composed, hopeful for what she had to say. “Just tell me: What does Jaune love more than an-y-thing else?”

Rin looked at her, confused. “I- I don’t know? Is- is it Pyrrha?” she asked, fearfully.

“Nope. _Us.”_ And she pointed to herself with both thumbs. “Y’ever notice how tender he gets with each of us? How patient he is with Yang’s bossiness or Weiss’s whining? Jaune loves me ’n Yang ‘n Weiss _so much,_ because he’s socially awkward with people, but he gets us monstergirls!”

“And how’s that supposed to help me?” she sniffed.

“What happens to a human woman who drinks Hucow milk?” she asked, and Rin’s eyes got wide as she realized what she meant. She was about to protest, but Nora cut her off. _“And_ you’ll get a totally amazing rack! He won’t even _notice_ Pyrrha when you’re packing _these_ puppies!” She cupped her boobs for emphasis.

Rin’s protests died on her lips. She closed her mouth, her mind clearly struggling to make a decision. But then, with hopeful, uncertain words, she asked, “He’ll… he’d like that?”

Nora’s grin took up her whole face. “Oh, yeah, Jaune’s _definitely_ a boob man. Before you came along, he was the only one to milk me, and you best believe he _loved_ getting a handful of these,” and she bounced her chest up for Rin’s approval, “Even if he was too shy to admit it.”

“I j-just have to...” she was wringing her hands adorably now, “A-and you’re sure Jaune will like me?”

“Jaune’s going to _love_ you! You’re the best, Rinny! The _best!_ You just need a little self confidence and a little _va-va-voom_ to catch his eye!”

And Rin, shy, nervous Rin, gave a slight, almost imperceptible, nod of approval as Nora removed her bikini and exposed her big, fat cowtits for a very different kind of milking. Her puffy little nipples standing at attention, with little white droplets for decoration—and to entice her target.

“Hucow milk just smells so good, doesn’t it?” Nora asked the entranced girl. “You’re so used to the way I smell, but isn’t it nice to just _inhale?”_ And Rin couldn’t help herself, moaning as she knelt before Nora’s exposed chest. Human minds were just so silly sometimes! Rin milked her every day, handling her sweet, magical, tempting milk by the bucketful, but now that she was thinking of it as a way to entice her beloved, it was now the most delicious and desirable thing she could imagine!

And as Rin’s lips wrapped around her nipple, Nora realized that she should have done this _way_ sooner! This was why she had these fine hooters in the first place, to ensnare a pair of lips around them and fill their mouths and flood their minds with tasty, tasty milk. It felt so much better than getting milked by hand, and if it still wasn’t as good as the feel of Jaune’s rough hands _mastering_ her, well, what was?

“Mmhmm, keep doing that,” she encouraged, her words sinking deep into Rin’s opened mind, “good girls know my milk is _very_ nutritious and they need to drink it all up. Yep, gonna help you grow nice big boobies full of sweet, tasty milk and that’ll make Jaune so happy!”

_Oh!_ She sure felt how much faster Rin started suckling when she mentioned _that_ name! She kept up the pressure, stroking Rin’s silky black hair and imagining how pretty she’ll be with a cute pair of horns poking through. “And we’re _oh,_ we’re not going to stop here, are we, my sweet Rinny? It’s so nice that you don’t have to be jealous anymore, now that you know how good it feels to be a Hucow like me.”

Rin looked up at her, confused. Oh, duh! She completely forgot that her milk would leave her all silly for a while! She could be just so scatterbrained! “Pyrrha,” she explained to her confused best friend, “she’s all unhappy and small-boobied in that big farmhouse, with no milk and no Jaune! You don’t want her to be _sad,_ do you?”

In spite of her great explanation, Rin still seemed apprehensive. Oh, yeah, she was jealous of Pyrrha, wasn’t she? That was such a human thing, not for a cute little milk cow like Rinny was now! The herd could gladly share a good bull! “Oh, don’t you worry: I have a feeling that Jaune can handle a lot more than just three horny Hucows! He’ll do just fine, and he’ll make all of us very, very happy!”

* * *

Pyrrha brushed her hair and changed into her pajamas. As if Blake hadn’t been enough, this morning had taught her not to sleep naked, when an excitable Ruby had woken her up by leaping into bed with her, licking her face and… certain other exposed parts of her. She was deeply relieved that Ruby seemed to be terminally innocent and had no idea why Pyrrha had been so shocked by her behavior, but it did give her a weirdly nervous feeling of what sort of relationship Jaune had with his girls.

It was silly, right? Absurd. They were _monstergirls,_ not humans, and just because Jaune lived way off in the country and didn’t seem to have a girlfriend… she shook the thoughts out of her head. Jaune wasn’t like that. He was her Jaune, the sweet, slightly dense boy that had a soft spot for taking care of animals. 

It had been a weird day, she told herself, that was all. She hadn’t seen Rin at all today, really, the ranch seemed… weirdly quiet. Which was good, right? She wasn’t really there to be a ranch hand, just to house sit. And, really, it had been a nice day. Scratching Ruby’s ears while writing had been a very relaxing and productive experience. She smiled to remember it, the cute little noises Ruby made as she curled up next to her on the couch and the pleading look in her eyes. Or the way she’d chased Blake away from the house, barking and yipping, and then turning to Pyrrha to gravely inform her that an intruder had been deterred...

Yes, Ruby was quite adorable. Pyrrha felt much more certain that she would ask Jaune if he’d be fine with her staying for another week. And… she thought, shyly, once Jaune saw how much Ruby liked her… maybe Ruby would even insist to Jaune that Pyrrha stays another week… and maybe even longer...

She was jolted out of her thoughts as she heard a knock at her bedroom door, another thing making her quite glad she had her nightshirt on, and Rin’s voice, softly asking, “Ms. Nikos? Do you have a minute?” She’d been a little startled, to hear Rin’s voice at all, but moreso, from not expecting Rin to be so bold as to enter the farmhouse without asking, but, then again, she was the one who was a guest here, and if Rin was used to being able to come into Jaune’s house-

Now she was being stupid. Rin was Jaune’s employee, and she was just so paranoid that she’d already missed her chance with him that she was leaping to any excuse to assume he was with every girl in his life. She almost had to laugh at herself as she opened the door. But once she opened it, her mind shut down entirely.

It was Rin, the farmhand, but she was… she was _naked._ Standing there, completely naked, a happy, serene smile on her face and...

And her breasts were enormous.

The only thing that drew Pyrrha’s eyes away from those gravity-defying orbs was her smile, her mysterious, knowing smile—and then she realized that she also had _horns_ now and a pair of _cow’s_ ears. She was about to stammer out words, but then, suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind, and too startled to fight back, she quickly found herself thrown on the bed and held down as Rin advanced on her.

She looked up to see that she was pinned down by an equally naked Nora, wearing a bright, giddy smile as her surprisingly strong arms kept Pyrrha held firmly in place, no matter how much she struggled. “G-get off of me!” she shouted, suddenly finding her voice. “I don’t know what you want, but let go of me!”

But the Hucow just _tsked_ at her fright. “Pyrrha, this would go a whole lot easier if you stopped fighting me. Trust me on this, you’re gonna love being a Hucow!”

“N-no! I don’t want to-”

“Aww, come on, Rin loves it!” Nora seemed completely oblivious to her protests. “And Jaune’s gonna be so thrilled to see you as a cute Hucow!”

“Jaune doesn’t want-”

“Happy cows make Jaune happy...” Rin softly droned, slowly advancing on Pyrrha while squeezing her chest, little droplets of white milk beading on her nipples.

“St-stop!” she protested, “Y-you have to stop! S-she’s controlling you!”

Nora cut her off. “Don’t be silly!” she laughed, as though Pyrrha was being absurd, “You’re going to be much happier once you’re one of us!”

“So happy...” Rin echoes, her ripe, full breasts now dangling over Pyrrha’s face. A droplet of milk dripped downward, and she squirmed to avoid it, feeling it splash on her cheek. But as her breasts swayed above her, she found herself unable to tear her eyes off of them. They were so big and inviting, so soft and warm, like she could just sink into them…

“I d-don’t...” words were hard “I d-don’t…. _waaaaant_ this….” she murmured, her eyes following the lazy figure eights her nipples were tracing. Breathing in, she caught the scent of Rin’s milk, that sweet, enticing scent. She inhaled deeply, taking in more of that scent, feeling her mind get foggy as her eyes were filled by those huge, round, perfect breasts, slowly sinking closer to her. It was just so haaaaard to do anything when she just wanted to be as soft and warm as her heavenly bosom.

She realized her mouth was open, her lips reaching for those perfect orbs as-

NO!

She had to fight this, had to resist! She closed her mouth, hard, squeezing her eyes shut and turning away. If she gave in now, if she even wavered slightly, she’d be like Rin, m-mindlessly happy and obedient, a slave to the milk, t-to the sweet taste of the… she realized her mouth was open. Rin’s soft, heavy breast, practically bursting with milk, was pressed right against her cheek. No… she had to… fight it… 

“It’s so _good,_ Pyrrha…” Rin sighed, blissfully, “you’ll love being Jaune’s Hucow.”

“A happy little Hucow,” Nora chimed in, “with big, milk-laden boobies!”

_Big… mmm…_ she could imagine herself, a pair of horns and a second set of ears poking through her red hair, her boobs big and full of nutritious, magical milk. She’d be a cow, a happy little milk cow, with no thoughts in her head but being a good cow for her owner. For Jaune...

But the best part… the best part was imagining her and Rin kneeling obediently for Jaune’s inspection… being his _property._ Being milked by those strong hands… A nipple was placed in her mouth. Some part of her told her to resist, but it had no control over her mouth anymore. Resisting no longer, her lips closed around it, and the first taste of warm sweet milk burst across her tastebuds. She felt her eyes roll up in her head as Rin’s delectable taste made all conscious thoughts fizzle out.

It overwhelmed her, the flood of warm milk, filling her mouth, bulging her cheeks, dribbling down her chin, the last ounce of resistance in her mind dedicated to _not swallowing_ the potently magical substance. But it, too, crumbled, overwhelmed by the taste, and with many greedy gulps, she sucked it down. 

The more she swallowed, the more she wanted, a new hunger taking root in her mind. Nora was right, she had been so right! She’d been so silly to resist as waves of pleasure soaked her mind into a pleasant haze. All those unpleasant thoughts, all her little fears and insecurities were washed away in the milk, scrubbing her brain clean of all those silly little thoughts, leaving her a happy, messy, and very, very wet girl.

Pressure started building up in her chest. Good pressure, pleasant pressure, the feeling of her breasts swelling as she started to produce her own tasty, magical milk. She felt the rustle of her nightgown, the fabric growing tighter against her increasingly sensitive chest. They’d get so big, like Rin’s sexy pair, and, _mmm,_ wouldn’t Jaune love playing with them. Her nice, big, milky boobs, or better, her tits, her hooters, her _jugs,_ would be all for Jaune’s pleasure.

Nora had released her, so she wrapped her arms around Rin, pulling the sweet girl closer in her embrace as she switched to her left breast, savoring another flood of fresh milk. Why had she ever resisted this? She was so glad that Nora and Rin were here to show her how much better it was to be a Hucow, to be _Jaune’s_ Hucow.

She finally released Rin’s heavy tit from her mouth. Nora and Rin looked down on her, expectantly, but all she could do was giggle and squirm. Words were hard, and she was just so, so _horny!_ But she had the bestest friends ever, because they immediately figured out what she meant as they both gave her big, happy smiles, and then Nora gave her something else tasty to drink up as she sat on her face, and, even though her boobies hadn’t grown in yet, Rin took care to lap up all the juices in her wet cunny!

She was the luckiest Hucow in the whole wide world!

* * *

Nora sighed, contentedly. _This_ was how it was always supposed to be, the warm, loving feeling of two pairs of lips wrapped around her nipples as two petgirls suckled, blissed out on the taste of her milk. Blake and Ruby were so much calmer, so much better behaved now that they’d had a taste of Nora. Monstergirls, unfortunately, couldn’t be turned into Hucows, but that was quite alright. They couldn’t resist her taste either, and with a bellyful of sweet milk, their minds became quite open to her suggestions for how things were going to run from now on.

“You two aren’t going to fight anymore, are you?” she asked, receiving muffled moans of agreement. “What good girls! Jaune doesn’t want you to fight, he wants girls who get along and drink up their milk like good girls. And if you’re good… he might play with you, too!”

She glanced over to where Yang, proud, powerful Yang, was lying on the floor idly struggling to finger herself a little more, but her milksoaked mind was far too silly to do more than paw at herself and whine. All that magical power had just made her think she was invincible, thinking she was just in for a fun romp, only to find her magic gave her no defense against the sweet taste of Pyrrha’s milk. Even stuck-up Weissy had all the fight draining out of her as she drained the milk from Rin’s nice new boobies. Those two used to be just so willful before she put her plan into action, and the Juniper Ranch would be so much better now! Jaune would come back, see that his ranch was full of good, blissfully servile girls, and he’d tell her, “Nora, you did a very good job and that’s why I’m officially declaring you to be My Favorite,” and she’d be very gracious and insist that she wasn’t anything special (though everyone would know that was a lie and of course she was Jaune’s favorite!). It would be everything she’d ever hoped for. There might even be a plaque!

Pyrrha came out of the house, carrying a crate of ranch product with lots and lots of bottles of milk! Just as Nora had predicted, Pyrrha made a gorgeous Hucow. Not just those big, bouncy milkjugs or her cute little cow horns, but that serene, happy smile on her face, the way her tail _swished_ behind her so gracefully, and the sexy little sway she gave her hips. Her movements made it clear that she was _satisfied_ with her place as cattle, and, judging from the way she was dribbling from three places, she was already quite excited for Jaune to come home! She and Rin were both so clearly in love with their new owner, and what kind of red-blooded man would turn down two big-titted milk cows desperate for his-

WAIT A MINUTE!

Wait one entire minute! Or maybe that was too long, but some waiting was needed on that thought!

_Nora_ was a milk cow with big tits and a serious interest in Jaune and- and-

Oh, she had not thought this plan all the way through _at all._

It’s… Jaune didn’t want… Nora hadn’t really thought he might want her like… like _that!_

She turned very, very red at the thought, but would Jaune… maybe… a little bit… possibly… want to have sex... with her?

A sudden burst of passionate neediness from Blake brought her back to reality, but as Nora settled back into a comfortable position, cupping and squeezing both Ruby and Blake’s butts (butt being a very funny word, in Nora’s opinion), she realized she had a _lot_ to think about.


	2. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

Jaune woke up on a motel floor, his blanket feeling much warmer and heavier than it ought to. He tried to shift, but found himself pinned down. He blinked, his bleary eyes adjusting to the early morning darkness as he realized the problem.

It wasn’t his blanket that was weighing him down, but two now familiar faces curled up in his arms, resting their heads on his chest. He glanced to the two, empty beds as he put together what must have happened. Part of him wanted to laugh, imagining the both of them cutely sneaking out of their beds after he’d fallen asleep and subtly wriggling their way into his arms, but another part of him, the ranching part, reminded him how important it was to set boundaries with monstergirls.

And yet, he sighed. There was a third part of him, the compassionate part of him, that knew that, as important as boundaries were, if these girls really needed to feel warmth and affection, it’d be cruel to deny them that. They’d taken a risk in approaching him like this, and they wouldn’t have done it unless they felt they _needed_ to sleep in his arms.

He hadn’t intended on acquiring another girl, much less two, but he couldn’t leave them. Velvet, the Lapine snuggled on his left, was clearly being mistreated. Her “owner” was looking to sell her, evidently she was too “unruly” for his ranch, but, judging from spellmarks on him, it’d likely been a case of self defense. He’d never seen a more timid bunnygirl in his life, practically shaking in a cage that was not only too small, but completely unfurnished for her care.

When he reported Mr. Winchester to the authorities, he’d expected that Velvet would be placed in a compassionate care space until a proper rancher could be found, but when he set eyes on the conditions the authorities had for her, well, he couldn’t _leave_ her there, not with how hopefully she’d first looked at him as he led her away from her cage, and how _fearfully_ she looked upon the new one.

And that’s when he picked up Fiona as well. She was already being held by the authorities, but she looked so miserable and desperate, it simply wasn’t _humane_ to leave her behind. A Golden Fleece was a very rare monstergirl type, whose wool could get as magically potent as a Sundragon’s scales, but they were difficult to raise in the best conditions. She’d almost certainly been through a few ranches, where greedy owners only saw the future value of her wool and not the labor that would be needed to even slightly enchant it. And so she’d been left to whoever would take her, her pale white hair lacking even the slightest hint of it's namesake golden glow. But Jaune never saw monstergirls for their profits: all he saw was a girl who’d never had a good home, and he was resolved to change that.

He gave both of them a little squeeze, and they both murmured sweetly in their sleep. He was too sympathetic for his own good sometimes, thinking with his heart instead of his head. Jaune had been so disgusted with the state of things in the city that he hadn’t even thought of how he’d introduce the two of them to Nora. There was, at best, a 50/50 shot she’d be okay with sharing “her” barn and a very likely chance that these two skittish girls wouldn’t take well to Nora’s extreme… personality. 

But if he allowed them in the house while they adjusted, he just knew that would send both Yang (who would almost certainly burn it down) and Weiss (who couldn’t even _live_ indoors) into a fury about favoritism, as much as they _insisted_ they actually didn't care about him. But looking at Fiona, and the small, dreamy smile on her face, he knew he hadn’t made the wrong decision bringing them back to the ranch.

He may have made a mistake in not anticipating this, though, as he stretched his aching back. If he knew this would happen, he’d have been able to spend the night in a bed instead of the floor.

* * *

There was one thing Velvet knew with all of her heart as deeply as she’d ever felt anything.

She was _never_ going back.

Using Lapine fertility magic to shrivel that worthless _trash’s_ dick had been a risky move. But it had ultimately been worth it—even if it had been a dangerous few days. In exchange for lifting her curse, he’d promised to free her. He reneged, instead trying to sell her to another trash rancher who thought a bunnygirl was just a fun slut to play with. But as terrifying as that had been, it’s what had brought her to Jaune.

Jaune… she had thought, at first, he was just another human predator. And yet, she saw as his eyes saw Cardin’s spellmarks, saw the cage she was kept in, the way his eyes were moved to horror and disgust and pity and concern, and in only a few seconds of eye contact, she felt more warmth and connection than she’d felt in _years._ As a Lapine, it was like starving on a desert island and suddenly receiving a cartful of carrots… only to have them taken away before you could truly savor it. It was her punishment for daring to hope… except he came back! With men who took Cardin away, cursing and sputtering, as Jaune gently helped her out of her cage and reassured her that Cardin couldn’t hurt her any longer.

And then he’d saved her again from abandonment and loneliness and vowed to take her home. Velvet had wanted to cry, but she refused to let herself. She knew that humans were risky, dangerous creatures, even if they seemed kind. But Jaune didn’t seem anything like that. He’d given Velvet the bed and took the floor for himself. He asked her what _she_ wanted, and listened, patiently, to her answers. Well, she supposed, to _their_ answers.

She looked over to the sheepgirl crammed next to her in the truck’s cab. She could tell she was jealous that Velvet was the one seated next to Jaune, but Velvet knew that this girl, this Fiona, was going to be a very important and necessary friend. Moving into a ranch with an established pecking order could be risky. Riskier still when she learned that the ranch hosted a _Sundragon._ And he’d warned them that they’d be sharing a barn with a Hucow, though, from his vague description, she was anything but a docile heifer. They’d need each other’s support to find a space for them.

And she would. She wasn’t going to lose Jaune. She was never going back. As she saw the sign for the Juniper Ranch, she knew she’d do whatever it took to stay here. To be the best rabbit her new owner had ever imagined. Lapine magic was exceptionally useful for managing other monstergirls, and he'd see that Velvet was _very_ to do her part. She’d find a space for herself here, and, in time, as he realized how dependable and reliable she was, he’d realize she didn’t belong in a barn, but in his house. And… maybe… eventually… in his bed? I- in the future! She mentally corrected herself, she certainly didn’t have _any_ plans on that right now!

She braced herself, feeling the truck drive up to the house, reminding her that she had much more immediate problems to worry about. Like, if this meant having to live with a puppygirl, something she knew she’d do, but she wasn’t prepared to enjoy it.

And said puppygirl was already outside to greet them, sitting up on the porch as the truck rolled in for a stop. That was a little unexpected—Jaune had described her as a bundle of energy to them, and warned them they would likely be rushed, if not tackled, and certainly examined and sniffed. Perhaps she wasn’t feeling well?

“Hiiiiii,” she said, dreamily, her tail slowly wagging back and forth as they unloaded from the truck. She hugged Jaune, murmuring as she rubbed her head against her chest. “Master’s home… and you brought _friends…”_

Jaune, though, seemed a little surprised by the display. “Umm… hi, Ruby?” she looked up, eyes sparkling at the sound of her name, “You feeling alright?”

She snuggled in closer, “Feelin’ ‘mazing… Master’s home...”

“Is… uh, is Pyrrha here?”

Ruby just giggled at that. “She’s in the barn… with Nora… _mmm...”_

Velvet felt a little worried seeing the puppygirl so… it was hard to place. It was like she was drugged, which she knew some unscrupulous ranchers sometimes did to their monstergirls. But as they followed her, Jaune seemed to be as concerned as Velvet was, which was actually kind of reassuring. That this wasn’t normal. Which wasn’t _good,_ but it, at the least, implied that Jaune was _not_ one of those ranchers.

But in the barn, she was surprised to discover that Jaune seemed to have three hucows instead of the one he mentioned. Perhaps, she thought, he had only thought the one needed to be mentioned as a warning, but the look on Jaune’s face seemed to stamp that thought out immediately. “Pyr- Pyrrha!” he exclaimed, “RIn, and- and, _Nora! What did you do?”_

The Hucows advanced on him, breasts jiggling, practically _sloshing_ with milk, and Velvet started to feel in the tips of her ears, the undisguisable magic of raw, sexual desire. One of them, the one in the center with the short, light-orange hair, replied cheerfully, “I fixed a whole bunch of problems around the ranch while you were out, Jaune! And I helped Pyrrha and Rin out a whole bunch, too!” The girls, evidently Pyrrha and Rin, had big smiles on their faces, nodding their assent.

And she started to put two and two together, realizing why Ruby seemed so out of it… she’d been feeding Hucow milk to every girl on the ranch! She’d turned the humans into Hucows and made the monster girls all… docile, and… Velvet started to fidget nervously, thinking of how good the milk must taste to overwhelm their resistance like this.

But Jaune was nervous in a whole different way. “Pyrrha, Nora, i-it’s okay, it’s still reversible! We can fix this so long as you-”

“But Jaune… we _want_ this,” purred the Hucow with the long red hair. “I’ve wanted you for _so_ long...”

“It’s marvelous being a Hucow, Jaune,” the dark haired one added, pleasantly, “I was always too shy to tell you how I felt, and now I feel, _mmm,_ I feel _wonderful,”_ as she wantonly groped her naked chest.

“You- you’re affected by the milk!” he cried raising a hand and stopping the girls’ advance upon him, “All we need to do is-”

But then, he stopped, as Velvet pressed her hand into his chest. “Please don’t hate me,” she whispered. And then she began to cast.

She saw her opportunity, and she wasn’t going to lose it. Channeling the sexual desire she was attuned to in the barn, she wove a spell of Lapine magic into her new owner, inflaming his lusts. His eyes went wide, then softened as he let out a low moan of desire.

But Jaune was an experienced rancher, and in spite of her magic, so amplified by the horny Hucows around them, he maintained his self control. It must have taken a heroic force of will, but he placed his hand on her arm, and was about to push her hand off of him, breaking the spell. He paused for a moment, but then he began to move, except...

Except, suddenly, Velvet felt a surge of magic pass through her, a charge that ran from the tips of her toes to the top of her ears, a wild, powerful magic she’d never felt before. She glanced over, to where Fiona had placed a hand on her shoulder and began fueling the spell with her own magic. “Please,” she bleated, “w-we really do want this. All of us.”

Overwhelmed by lust, his eyes closed as he staggered backwards, into the waiting arms of his Hucows. As they kissed him and stripped his clothes off, Velvet turned to her new ally, bearing a shy, naughty smile. Overcharged by the sexual energies she’d channeled in the barn and the magical connection she now felt with Fiona, she couldn’t help but pull the little sheepgirl into a deep kiss as the two of them started to undress.

But even as they explored each others’ lips with shy kisses, the focus of their attention was still on their new Owner, watching as he kissed the redheaded Hucow, mauling her generous bust with his hands to the girl’s obvious delight. Perhaps it was just the magic in the air or the sweet scent of milk, but Velvet felt her own lust soar to new heights watching him with his cattle. She could feel that Fiona felt it too, and that was what made her realize what it was. It was the knowledge that Jaune would soon mate with them, too!

But while their Owner was enjoying his sexy little herd, they had to wait their turn. But Velvet had quite a few ideas of how they could spend that time. She guided her new best friend to the ground, eager to really “get to know” Fiona better.

* * *

By the time Jaune had come back to his senses, he had Yang bent over a fence, and he was balls deep in her pussy. Judging from the drying cum oozing down her legs, and the way she was mumbling deliriously, it hadn’t been the first time he’d fucked her. The Sundragon whined a little as he withdrew from her, but she had no energy to fight him on it. How much time had he spent wrangling this willful girl, wishing she’d calm down a little, and, well, now she had. He’d fucked her silly.

He glanced around. They were by the lake, and, yes, he remembered that part. He had briefly come to, hadn’t he, his mind freed from Velvet’s spell by the feeling of being in water, cognition blinking in as he realized a mermaid’s tail was wrapped around his legs and the incredibly tight softness of Weiss’s pussy was wrapped around his cock. He was about to say something, but then Weiss began singing, her magical voice high and joyful, praising him and his cock and… phasing his conscious mind right back out into a haze of desire.

Right now, Weiss was napping contentedly by the shore, evidently enjoying some pleasant dreams. From what he remembered of her song, _apparently,_ she'd had feelings for him for some time now, beneath her frosty facade. But by the lake, he saw Ruby and Blake engaged in a tired 69, their animosity having been evidently resolved as each lapped his cum out of the other. Nora and Velvet were curled up together, sleeping peacefully, as were Fiona and Rin—though Rin’s enormous new breasts certainly still threw him for a loop. And he had to admit, he was pleased to see that his new girls were welcomed so warmly to the ranch, even if this was hardly the way any rancher would introduce two new monstergirls. Pyrrha came up to him, a drink in her hands that Jaune was all too happy to accept. Even if it was, most likely, some new kind of aphrodisiac, he realized he was incredibly thirsty from all this.

But as he downed the entire drink, it was just a refreshing glass of lemonade. “What… what happened?” he asked.

Pyrrha just smiled at him. “Everything I’ve ever wanted,” she answered dreamily.

He had to admit, having Pyrrha look at him like he was the most handsome man in the world was quite a turn on. But still… “And how are you… doing?”

“It’s… incredible, isn’t it?” she blushed, “But… I am happy. Maybe,” she laughed, “maybe Nora shouldn’t have done this, but… I’m glad she did. I… think we all are. We’re all coming out of the haze of the, _mmm,_ the milk, but… your girls really do love you, Jaune.”

“And… what about you?” he asked.

But she smiled. “I said ‘your girls,’ Jaune. And that’s what I am now. Wholly and proudly. And I’m willing to,” she licked her lips as her eyes darted downward, “give you a full _demonstration_ of my intent...”

“I...” and he laughed, “I really don’t know if I have the _stamina_ to go another round.”

“Oh?” she asked, her hands reaching up to cup her chest, pushing her much-inflated boobs together and emphasizing their new size, “I have something that could _help_ with that.”

He was about to protest, but he was struck by how powerfully dry his mouth felt. And the way his eyes were drawn to her breasts, gently swaying from side to side as she sashayed her way over to him, he realized that he was quite powerless to resist her. Not that he wanted to.

Wrapping his lips around a nipple, feeling her arms caress and pull him into her soft tit, Jaune began to suckle, desperate for something that would quench his thirst. In no time, Pyrrha’s rich, creamy milk filled his mouth and his already magic-frazzled mind began to white out into a sweet haze...

* * *

Brushing Fiona’s coat was a careful process. Her pure white wool now had the powerful golden aura of stored magic, which was amazing, but also a little risky. Slight mistakes could set off sudden bursts of conjuration magic, and Pyrrha had already experienced that once this morning.

But she was the sweetest little sheepgirl, and the way she cuddled up to Pyrrha to be brushed, with her soft little bleats of contentment, it all made her heart melt. She and Velvet had gotten so much stronger and healthier ever since they’d moved in, and she was so happy for them both.

“You’re getting close to a shearing,” she noted.

“Can’t wait,” Fiona murmured, as Pyrrha brushed her thick wool, “be all clean ‘n shorn ‘n,” she giggled, _“naked.”_

Jaune came in, trailed by Blake and Ruby, the both of them eagerly fighting for additional kisses. He laughed as he gently shooed them away, then looked over to Pyrrha. “And how are you all doing this morning?”

She smiled at him. _“Wonderfully,”_ she gushed, “I had forgotten how good it felt to get into the rhythms of ranch life.”

“Sure is,” he smiled back, “and how is… oh.”

She glanced over to where he was looking at the other end of the barn, where Yang had sternly bent Nora over her knee and was vigorously spanking her bottom. “And THIS” _smack,_ “is for making me” _smack_ “make out with _Weiss!”_

“I’m sorry!” Nora cried, _“Ow!_ I’m sorry! _Ow!_ I’m sorry!”

“Have you learned your lesson?” Jaune asked

Nora rubbed her sore bottom. “I’m _soooooo-rry!”_ she moaned, then sniffled, “I didn’t think you guys would get mad about it.”

“You’re not supposed to mind control people, Nora,” but when Fiona giggled at that, he sighed “you’re not supposed to mind control people _without getting their permission_ first, okay?”

Pyrrha was a little sympathetic to Nora as well. Sure, she probably shouldn’t have done what she did, but Pyrrha was _so_ glad she had. Not only was everyone much happier in their new arrangement with Jaune, she really did enjoy having a killer rack. And, speaking of, she started to feel her boobs ache as they realized which “chore” Jaune would be coming up to soon...

“I think she could stand to take a few more spankings,” Yang growled.

“Yang...” Jaune looked at her sternly.

“But...” she protested, except it seemed that Jaune’s stare was enough to drain her anger. Apparently, according to Yang, Jaune had “bested” her while under their various magical compulsions, and, as a Sundragon, she was now compelled to submit to her Lord Master. And so she bowed her head. “Okay… if you say so, I guess she’s learned her lesson.” She released her off her knee, and Nora scampered over to Rin’s waiting arms. They were really quite cute together, Pyrrha thought, seeing the quieter Hucow comfort and reassure their brash sister.

And, seeing their milkjugs press into each other, Pyrrha felt they were a _damn_ sexy pair as well. She was Jaune’s bedmate, but she had to admit, she was quite tempted some days to spend a night or two in the barn. And with Velvet’s sex magic… but then she glanced over to Jaune, and as he met her eyes, she realized _nothing_ could get her to give up her spot in his bed.

Especially as he picked up the pail and brought it over to where she was brushing Fiona. Oh, she’d been waiting all morning for this! Fiona gave her a teasing little smile as she stepped aside, leaving to play with Velvet and Yang while Jaune took care of his Hucows.

But she was always the first. She untied her bikini, exposing her tender nipples to the air, feeling that dull ache of need as she knew what was coming next… She knelt down, submissively, as Jaune placed the pail beneath her. As his hands groped and squeezed her teats, releasing the pressure in two rich streams of milk, she sighed in contentment, his hands so artfully milking her that she wondered why she’d ever thought she _didn’t_ want to be a Hucow?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Blake, licking her lips, subtly creeping her way towards the pail, only for Ruby to quickly intervene. Barking and yipping, she chased the Nightcat out of the barn. Jaune and Pyrrha shared a sweet laugh together at their silly petgirls, knowing that, once they’d gotten someplace private, Blake would round on Ruby and the two of them would get into a very different kind of conflict.

But as hot as imagining Ruby at Blake’s mercy was, Jaune’s hands were just too _skilled_ for her to think of anything else! Pyrrha was only ever milked by Jaune. Nora and Rin occasionally milked each other, though they both agreed: nothing compared to his strong, rough hands tenderly mastering her and reminding her of her place as his dear little milk cow. She never thought she’d ever think of herself as a lesser being, or more so, that she’d _love_ it so much! But she felt this great sense of belonging when she thought of herself _beneath_ Jaune, being loved, cared for, and _used_ as his livestock. He didn’t quite understand, but she felt so _purposeful_ and loved as his cow. She had to explain to him why she had wanted the tattoo so badly, the double crescents on her flank, the Juniper Ranch brand, and she was so glad he’d acquiesced to her demand. It was a mark of his ownership of her, and she loved it dearly.

Glancing down to the pail, it was always amazing how much she produced, filling it up with her sweet, creamy milk, loaded with magic and all her love for her darling Owner. Happy cows made the best milk, and Pyrrha was _very_ happy. And as Jaune massaged her tits, the sensation of his hands on top of the delight of being his cow brought her over the edge and she joyfully _mooed_ in pleasure. She always came when he milked her. It was the one downside of being the first–now she was all worked up, but she had to wait as Jaune moved over to Rin and Nora. Rin, sweetheart that she was, insisted that Jaune take care of Nora before her, so she knew she wasn’t still in trouble with Jaune. But as Nora cheerfully got into place, all her earlier pain and punishment forgotten in her excitement to be milked, Pyrrha suddenly got a very naughty idea.

“Jaune,” she asked, sweetly, “haven’t we hit our production goals for the month?” 

“Um...” he did the math in his head, “Yeah! You three have been doing _amazing_...” and then he realized what she _really_ meant.

“Maybe… we deserve a little reward...” she said, slipping behind him and pressing her jugs into his back.

Rin giggled softly, “Maybe we should get to enjoy some of our milk...” as she untied her bikini and presented her leaking tits to the three of them, thin white streams of tasty milk running down her pale boobs.

Jaune gawked… and then smiled. “Okay girls,” he said, “drink up.”

They didn’t need much more invitation than that. Nora and Pyrrha pounced on the demure former ranch hand, licking and suckling her magical milk. And just like that first time in Jaune’s bedroom, Pyrrha felt her mind get all wet and silly with milk as she drank and drank and drank, until the milk bulged her cheeks and ran down her chin.

She switched from Rin to Nora, enjoying how sweet and tasty both of her Hucow sisters were. But _oh,_ Nora’s milk was so much more potent than Rin’s when it came to soaking her mind and she could feel her thoughts just go drip drip drip, just like the milk on her face and her girly juices in her pussy. Soon the three of them were struggling to keep it together, and Pyrrha turned back to her Owner, hoping he enjoyed seeing his cattle play together.

Rin and Nora looked all silly and messy with milk running down their fronts, but Pyrrha realized she must look all silly with milk and drool dribbling down her chin. She giggled at how messy they must look, a pile of horny, silly Hucows, with barely a thought in their heads, hardly able to keep suckling each other and hoping their Owner would help them feel good.

And he did! Jaune casually sauntered over, grabbing Pyrrha by her hips and moving her into place. She giggled as she saw Rin and Nora’s jealous looks, but _she_ was his favorite! Taking her from behind, she gasped as she felt his big cock slide into her Jaune was fucking her like a cow, her mind too foggy to let her do much more than pant and moo as her tongue lolled and her hips shook. 

But between the milk and Jaune’s vigorous fucking, Pyrrha quickly found herself building up to a massive orgasm. She gritted her teeth, hoping to be able to hold on, but as Jaune, with one last mighty thrust, deposited his own creamy milk in her, Pyrrha _screamed_ in pleasure as the darkness overtook her.

When she came too, she saw Rin and Nora gently snoozing on the floor, right next to her. Just a couple of happy cows who loved their Owner. And judging from how hard they were sleeping, they had been loved by their Owner very, very much. She heard Jaune’s footsteps, and, lying in the soft hay of the barn floor, she looked up at her amazing, amazing Owner, the love of her life. “Moo,” she said, cutely.

“Good cow,” he said, as he stroked her hair.

And Pyrrha was very, very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Renarde for suggestions and feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Renarde for the inspiration and offering feedback on this story!


End file.
